1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to systems for intelligently alerting end-users of events of interest.
2. Description of Related Art
Methods are available to alert end-users of events such as incoming messages and/or abnormal situations. These methods usually require an end-user to be carrying, or be near to, a specified alerting device, such as a pager or a telephone. Better methods and systems are needed to alert end-users.
This invention provides for an intelligent alerting system that receives a notification and alerts end-users via one or more devices. The system includes an intelligent processor that determines whether any of the devices are active. If active, the intelligent processor includes the active device as a possible device for an alert transmission.
Thenotification may be or indicate an incoming message or the like, or may indicate an abnormal condition, such as a device malfunction, a burglary attempt, or the like. When the notification indicates an abnormal condition, the system may perform countermeasures, such as turning off a malfunctioning device, calling the police, the fire department, etc.